Prom Killer
by heaven43515
Summary: I just flipped and could not help myself. Then I found him he was great and we were happy together I cannot believe I almost killed him. This all happened because of one person just one person and I flipped out on them all. Beta: Princess Misery


**Prom Killer **

A/U / Non-Canon

**A/N: This is a one shot for the Bella is insane contest. Some material is a little violent and not really gory but kind of descriptive in the murder scenes. Read at your own will. Also Jake and Edward are both humans in this story. **

**BPOV**

Mom sent me to Forks to live with my dad because bad things happened there and she didn't want me around it anymore so she thought small town Forks would be better for me. I started of the school year and of course there were four guys that just had to have me and I didn't really want any of them and then there was Jake he was different. All the guys wanted me and had to all ask me to prom but they didn't know better they thought that when I said that they had to take me on a date first was a good thing.

*Flash Back*

It was my freshmen year of high school and like every year of high school there was always an older guy trying to get me and I was dumb back then. I really liked this guy he was hot and he was nice enough I thought he thought I was special.

"Hey baby, want to go to prom with me?" he asked.

And of course I was stupid and said yes and he didn't want to get to know me he just said he would be there at seven. His name was Greg he was a junior and I thought he actually liked me. He never showed up he didn't even care he left me at my house that night and something in me snapped then and I would never go to prom with anybody.

*End Flash Back*

"Hey Bella want to go to prom?" Mike asked and of course he was the first to ask he seemed like he was the one that had the most guts out of the group not like I have given them a reason to be scared I am always so nice to everyone or at least that's what they think.

"Yeah but can we go on a date tonight to hang out and get to know each other better before prom?" I asked.

"Sure I will pick you up at seven on Saturday" he said and why did everything have to be at seven it was always at seven I snapped I wanted to flip out right there but I couldn't I had to wait.

*Flash back to the first time*

His name was Matt he asked me to prom my sophomore year he was so stupid and I just had to go on a "date" with him it would be the time of his life and little did he know that he would never have another day to live. Of course he picked me up at seven and we went out to dinner which was fine and then I told him to drive to a secluded area so we could have some alone time to get to know each other better. Of course he thought that meant we were going to have sex but he didn't know any better.

I had my hair in a bun in a baseball hat that way it wouldn't leave any hair behind and I wore black leather gloves to keep from leaving behind any fingerprints. He asked why I was wearing gloves I told him I had a condition where my hands get cold all the time no matter how warm it was outside and he believed me.

When we parked we talked for a minute then I pulled out my blade that I had in my purse and acted like I was going to give him a hug and I stabbed him right in the back of the throat I sat there and watched him bleed out just to make sure I didn't leave him alive because if I did that then I would have been caught.

When I was sure he was dead I grabbed my purse which had wipes in it and I wiped of my gloves which just had a little bit of blood on them and then I went to the closest bus stop and went home. I told mom I was out with my girlfriends and they told her I was because they were covering for my date but they didn't know I killed him, The next day the murder was all over and my friends asked what happened I told them I didn't know that he dropped me of at the bus station to go home and then he left.

*End flash back*

When seven came around I knew Mike would be there soon because he was so obsessed with me and he wanted to make sure to impress me. Right at seven he was there and I was so happy that Charlie was gone that way he didn't know I was going out with Mike because he would be dead in the morning.

"Hey Bella ready to go out to dinner?"

"Yeah let's go" I said trying to look happy about this date which wasn't too hard because after tonight he will no longer be able to bother me.

We ate dinner and talked about some really boring stuff I don't even think he knew how boring he was I just seemed amused because I was thinking about killing him.

After dinner I told him to go to the woods so we could take a walk and talk and get to know each other alone. And just like the last idiot he stopped and parked the car in a secluded area but we didn't get out I told him that we could just stay in the car and we talked a little bit before I asked him if I could have a hug. He gave me a hug I had the knife ready and I stabbed him and it didn't take long before he was dead I cleaned up a little bit and then I started to walk home. When I got home Charlie still wasn't home and I couldn't have been happier. I went upstairs jumped in the shower and went to bed. When I got up in the morning Charlie was downstairs already trying to make breakfast.

"Hey dad let me get that for you" I said and finished cooking breakfast.

"Morning dear, how was your night?"

"Good, Mike asked me to prom at school I told him I would think about it and when I got home I stayed home to study and I got in the shower and then went to bed"

"Really Mike asked you to prom?" dad said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, why is that a bad thing?"

"No, I am just glad to hear that you did not have your mind set on going with him because I got a call this morning that Mike's body was found in his car, he was murdered last night" he said and I acted shocked and of course he bought it because I already knew I could act shocked and then I even started to cry to make him think that I really cared that he was dead.

I went to school Monday and acted just as sad as everyone else that way I would not stick out and they wouldn't know that anything happened. Tyler almost killed me with his van today I was barely missed by the front end of his truck because he lost control of his van. I was happy that I was talking to Angela and Eric. Eric ended up asking Angela to prom which was kind of good. Tyler got out and made sure I was ok and then he had to go to the hospital and my truck had to go get fixed. When Tyler got out of the hospital he called me and asked me to prom that way he could make up for the accident I said that I wanted to go on a date first and he agreed. He told me he would pick me up at seven on Friday. I hated that time and everyone did everything at seven.

I could not wait till Friday it was going to be a great night. I looked at the paper and saw the article about Mike and I clipped it out that way I could put the page in my journal that I made when I first killed Matt and now I can add another two to the collection. I kept that journal hidden very well. There was a floor board in my room here that was a little loose and I had pulled it up and that is where it stays hidden from outside people. I do not want people to know I am the killer just because I do not want to go to prison but killing the guys that ask me to prom is fun because then I have all the control.

*Jump to Friday*

It was close to seven and Charlie was gone which I was happy about because he would not know who I left with that was he would not be so suspicious when Tyler is dead tomorrow morning. The doorbell rang and I knew it was Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, are you ready to go to dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go"

I wanted to go to a different place that way the people that saw me there with Mike and then he was dead and if they saw me there with Tyler and he ended up dead they would put the clues together. When we got there he ordered a decent sized meal and I got a salad that way I had enough energy to kill him and get away.

After dinner I had him take us to a secluded place that way I could finish the night off with a bang. There was no connection between us and I really didn't want to go to prom with him. I killed him just like I did the other two and it was finished I walked to the house Charlie was still at Billy's house eating dinner and watching the game so I knew I would be good for the night.

I got up in the morning and Charlie was awake he asked how I was and I said I was fine and he told me that Tyler was murdered last night just like Mike. I acted shocked and he believed me I was hoping that there would be no clues on who was doing the murders. Charlie told me they would find the murderer before it happened again but I knew he was lying he wouldn't catch me I left no clues to who was doing it.

*Time jump to Monday*

I got ready for school and put the sad face and shit act up to fool all these people into thinking I gave a damn about Tyler or Mike. I could care less about any of these people they are all so nice but they just piss me off no one can be that god damn nice.

Edward came up to me which was no big surprise he is just like every other boy in this town wanting to play with the new toy and he asked me out on a date and I said yes. He told me we would go out Friday at seven. I told him ok and to pick me up from my house.

I clipped out the article on Tyler to place into my book of kills and then put it away. I have three now in there and I want to make more of them and I do not want to stop there is no way I am going to stop.

*Jump to Friday*

Edward got here and we went to a different restaurant to eat. I did not want even one of the dates that I was going to have to be in the same restaurant as any of the other dates there would be no connection. After dinner I killed him the same way I killed Matt, Mike, and Tyler. I can now add Edward to the book and that made me happy enough I giggled on the way home. Charlie was gone and I went upstairs and got a shower and then went to bed.

Charlie was downstairs with Billy and Jake when I got up and Jake loved me to the end of the earth but he never harassed me like the other boys did. Jake just stared at me and I realized I was still in my short pajama shorts and barley there top which made me run upstairs to change. I changed into actual clothes and went back downstairs.

"Hey Bella, how are you this morning?" Jake asked me.

"I am good sorry about coming down in my p-jays if I knew we had company I would have gotten dressed" I told Jake and he blushed because he was happy to see me like that.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah as long as dad is okay with it" I said knowing Charlie would say yes because he loved Jake like a son.

"Yeah that's fine Bella just be careful you guys there was another murder last night" Charlie said and I looked at him puzzled like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"That Cullen kid named Edward was found dead just like Mike and Tyler" Charlie said and I acted shocked to hear this news.

"Don't worry Charlie I will keep her safe" Jake said and I kind of smiled knowing that he would be the one that needed protected.

We walked up the trail in the woods behind my house and we just talked for a while then he was stupid he asked me to prom and I flipped out right there I had my knife of course because it was in my purse and I slit his neck and made sure I went deep enough. I hurried up and cleaned my hands up and put the knife back in my purse and then started my act again.

I ran all the way back to the house screaming and crying and throwing a fit knowing Charlie would hear me I started yelling they got Jake they got Jake. My dad and Billy came out of the house and my dad ran to me and asked what happened. I yelled the murderer got Jake and then Billy started to cry I almost felt bad but I flipped out and had to do this. Charlie told me to show him where Jake was and I acted scared but then he told me not to worry he had his gun. I showed Charlie where the body was and he called it in and then walked me back to the house so he could try to get a description on the person.

"Charlie I don't know how to describe the person they were kind of tall but they jumped out of the woods and the person was wearing a mask. I couldn't tell rather it was a female or male" I told him.

"Alright Bella go upstairs and lay down I will handle the rest" Charlie told me.

In the morning I looked outside and they had the trail entrance taped off with police tape and they were walking down the trail to look for evidence which they weren't going to find anything because before I ran out of the woods I made it look like there was a trail from someone coming from the side and made sure there was no evidence.

The next day I went down and clipped the article from the paper and told Charlie it was because I wanted to save it. I put the article with the others and hide my book.

*Time jump to next week at the funeral*

I was standing there with Charlie and Billy and a guy named Paul came up and started talking to us. He asked me if I would go outside with him and I knew he was just like the rest of the guys wanting to play with a new toy.

"Hey Bells, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" he asked.

"No I don't mind Paul"

"Do you mind me asking you to prom" Paul asked and I knew that he was going to be my next victim.

"Ok we can go to prom but I want to go on a date" I said.

"Ok Friday at eight?"

"Yeah sounds great" I said and was really happy he didn't say seven.

I was actually exited for this date and it wasn't because I wanted to kill him but I think we might have a connection. Paul was different and I couldn't put my finger on how he was different but he was and I just wanted him.

*Jump to Friday*

I was so happy it was Friday and I wanted to go on this date but was not sure if we should or not I was crazy. When seven came I was happy he wasn't there because then I would have to kill him I would have snapped. When he got there I was actually happy and was not acting happy like I was when the others showed up.

"Hey Bells, how was your week?" he asked and I just smiled for a minute and then remembered I had to answer the question.

"My week was ok, how was yours?" I asked.

"Fine pretty interesting and instead of dinner can we just spend some time by ourselves?" he asked and that kind of scared me but I agreed.

When we got to the secluded spot I took out my knife and was going to kill him but as soon as I got ready to kill him and he saw the knife he flipped out and turned into a wolf a large wolf he broke his car door and I almost got killed. I put my knife away and he calmed down for five minutes and then changed back to himself.

"So you're the one that killed Mike, Tyler, Edward, and Jake?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, are you going to turn me in?" I asked.

"No, I am not going to turn you in Bells truth is you just seen my wolf form well instead of falling in love we wolves imprint on our true soul mates" Paul said.

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Because Bells that day at the funeral I imprinted on you and that is why I asked you to prom and wanted to go on the date with you and you seemed happy" he said and I almost started to cry because I was happy with him and did not want to kill him.

"What are we going to do Paul I have killed five people because I just snapped I killed them all because they asked me to prom and the first guy that ever asked me to prom stood me up so then I made a plan to kill every guy that asked me to prom on a date that we would go to before prom" I told Paul.

"We will run away tonight go home pack your bags and get whatever money you can and I will go home and pack and get all the money that I have saved up and we will run away together I have to tell Sam though because he is the pack leader I will just tell him that we are running away though" Paul planned and I was so happy.

"Ok I will leave a note for Charlie telling him I am running away from the people I love because everyone around me keeps dying and he won't think anything of it" I told Paul and we went to our houses and planned to meet back up where we just were.

I had to walk there with my bags and the money I had saved up for college and we meet and ran away. We never went back to Forks and we never went to Arizona I would mail my dad and mom a letter every month and tell them how I am and that everything is fine. They cannot find me though because I do not put a return address on it and I put the letter in the drop of boxes. Paul and I are doing great he changes into a wolf every month also to check in with the tribe and make sure that they now he is ok. We both have great jobs now and we are actually getting married which the only people that will be there is the new friends we have made here I will tell my mom and dad and he will tell the pack that we are getting married but no one is invited because we do not want a big wedding. We are talking about having kids and this is so great I am so happy I found Paul and hey it only took five murders to get to him.


End file.
